Crash Landing
by Bulldogsbecause
Summary: After getting separated from Nero and Raven, the fab four fly a plane across the north sea, but are shot down by a disciple helicopter and crash land in the black lake during the tri-wizard tournament.


**A/N: This is set before Aftershock and Deadlock. Enjoy**!

"THEIR ON OUR TAIL!" Laura practically screamed at Otto who was sitting in the pilot's seat of the Bombardier Learjet with his eyes closed. They, along with Wing and Shelby, were currently being chased by an advanced disciple attack helicopter after getting ambushed and separated from Dr Nero and Raven back in Norway. Otto had flown the jet across the north sea in an attempt to lose their persuer and was now flying above the scottish highlands.

"You take over!" He shouted with his eyes closed, before he connected with the systems controlling the helicopter shooting at them. The airplane's direction and angle started to falter without him, before the redheaded 14 year old's flying lessons kicked in from H.I.V.E and she grabbed the wheel and pulled up, steadying the plane once more. Shelby and Wing came into the cockpit with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's the plan then?" The blond asked. Suddenly, Otto's eyes flew open again. "It's systems are protected from me, so I am going to attempt a brute-force hack. It will take several minutes at best so be prepared." Otto looked and Wing and Shelby. "Prepare the parachute packs incase we have to bail". His best friends nodded silently and left the cockpit. The albino then closed his eyes and once again connected to the attack helicopter's computer systems, trying to force it to crash into the ground, like how he did with that G.L.O.V.E council member in the alps. He shuddered at that memory.

A loud "BANG" was heard, as the fire from their persuer hit one of the engines. Laura could feel the jet struggling to carry on with it's last remaining engine. She hoped to whatever deity that existed in their messed up world that they would be able to get out alive.

"GOT IT!" Otto exclaimed, jumping at the flight controls. Laura got out of her seat and went into the passenger compartment, where Wing and Shelby, donned with parachute packs, looked out of the window.

"They've took out an engine." The tall asian boy said as he passed her a pair of flight packs for herself and Otto. She looked out of the window and saw a dense pine forest beneath them, slowly getting closer as the plane's altitute dropped with every 5 seconds. A movement to the right of her view out of her window caught her attention. She could see the vague outline of the helicopter as it spiraled out of the sky before tumbling down towards the forest with a bright flash and a boom.

Harry paused to listen to that loud noise that sounded like an explosion. He looked around and saw he wasn't the only one. The judges and teachers were talking and looking to find the source of the noise. Hell, even the dragon he was supposed to steal the egg from was looking around wildly, could there be an escaped dragon? The students in the stalls were also trying to figure out what was going on, when the sound of a jet engine got closer and Harry, along with all the students and adults alike, watched a small private jet with smoking engine miss the stadium by 15 meters as it descended towards the black lake, where it dissapeared out of sight. A few seconds later a loud splash was heard and the students in the stands could see a huge amount of spray fly up into the air before falling back into the lake. Pureblood students were looking and pointing, while muggleborn students where explaining what a plane was. Harry was interupted from his musings by professor McGonagall hurrying towards him from the teachers stand.

 **A few minutes earlier...**

Now fully suited up, laura was once again at the flight controls steadying the plane while Otto got his suit on. Luckily for them, the suits where the same type used during the AWP incident in nevada with Overlord and could turn the wearers invisible to the naked eye with only small shimmers giving away the wearers location. Wing and Shelby had opened the weapons crate next to the one with the suits, and passed an assault rifle and small handgun to Otto and Shelby, and he decided to take one aswell since he had no idea what they could get into once their down on the ground. Once Otto was fully suited and had his weapons, that thanks to professor Pike were able to be camouflaged like the suits, Laura came out of the cockpit and was given her weapon, with Otto mentally steadying the plane as it descended, just like he did with Air Force One. He felt Laura guide him to the plane door, behind Wing and Shelby. The pair had seen a lake next to a huge castle, which seemed like a good landing site but Otto wanted to parachute to the woods with more cover. He mentally opened the plane door and felt the autum cold air whoosh into the cabin, as he opened his eyes and saw Wing and Shelby, followed by Laura, leap out of the door and into the air. Seeing that the plane was only twenty seconds from crashing into the lake, he jumped out of the door and looked up to see the flaming plane smash into the lake with a bang and a wall of spray. He looked down again, to see the parachutes of his friends reach the ground, and he opened his, his descent slowed. About 30 seconds later he uncerimoniously collided with the ground, and met up with his three other friends by a fallen log. They all pulled their guns out when a crowd of people, mosyly _teenagers_ run towards them, pointing...sticks?

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM" He shouted

A few of the teens began to laugh, until the albino pointed the gun to the remaining engine of the plane that was slowly sinking into the water and shot at it, causing it to explode into a fiery inferno. The laughing stopped, replaced by some screams.

"Now we have quiet, who the hell are you people?" He said, with his gun pointed at them.


End file.
